Roleplayer
by milkteamilk
Summary: Roleplayer itu adalah seperti kita yang memainkan peran idola yang kita sukai. Kebetulan Sehun bermain roleplayer di jejaring sosial Twitter. Itu adalah hal yang menyenangkan. Berlagak seperti idola, berkenalan dan mendapatkan teman baru, sahabat baru, dan… pacar baru. ―KaiHun
1. Chapter 1

**Roleplayer**

**Chapter 1**

**Author: milkteamilk**

**Cast:**

\- Oh Sehun

\- Kim Jongin

\- Byun Baekhyun

\- Cho Kyuhyun and Victoria Song (mentioned)

**Pair: **KaiHun GS!Sehun

**Rated: **T

**Genre:** Romance, AU

**Length: **Two shots

**Warning: Switch gender, OOC, no EYD**

**Disc: Para cast sih boleh milik Tuhan YME dan orang tua masing-masing, tapi cerita murni ide milk ya. NO PLAGIARISM! DLDR! If you mind to read, please mind to review too thank you :)**

**-milkteamilk-**

* * *

Sehun itu paling tidak bisa tidur di atas jam 9 malam. Matanya pasti akan terbuka sayu dan mulutnya akan sering sekali menguap.

Tapi malam ini berbeda, entah mengapa Sehun masih betah di atas kasur, berguling-guling dengan _Iphone_ putih ber_case_ Rilakkuma di genggaman tangannya.

Oh, ternyata _roleplayer_.

* * *

Kalian tau _roleplayer_, kan?

Hm. Bagaimana mendeskripsikannya, ya?

_Roleplayer_ itu adalah seperti kita yang memainkan peran idola yang kita sukai. Kebetulan Sehun bermain _roleplayer_ di jejaring sosial _Twitter_.

Itu adalah hal yang menyenangkan. Berlagak seperti idola, berkenalan dan mendapatkan teman baru, sahabat baru, dan… pacar baru.

Ya, Oh Sehun bisa saja mendapatkan pacar baru hanya karena memainkan _roleplayer_, kata teman-temannya yang juga anak _roleplayer_. Keren, kan?

* * *

Sehun berperan sebagai Victoria Song, _leader girl band_ f(x).

Sehun memiliki _couple_ yang berperan sebagai Cho Kyuhyun, _maknae boy group_ Super Junior yang mendunia yang memiliki personil yang tampan-tampan itu. Hehehe.

Cho Kyuhyun itu idola Sehun nomor satu. Tampan, tinggi, bersuara emas, pipi _chubby_, putih, muda, _evil_. Ah, pokoknya tipe Sehun banget, deh!

Mendapatkan si Kyuhyun ini dulu penuh dengan perjuangan sekali. Sehun harus bersaing dengan _roleplayer_ Jessica yang juga naksir Kyuhyun, harus bersikap manis, dan tidak _cool_. Hey, itu sama sekali bukan gayanya! Sehun sempat rasanya ingin mundur saja, Jessica kan cantik. Hiks. Namun ternyata Kyuhyun juga malah menyukai dirinya. Duh, Sehun ingin terbang!

* * *

Kim Jongin, nama asli yang memerankan Cho Kyuhyun. Yang Sehun tau hanya nama dan umurnya yang hanya satu bulan lebih tua saja dari Sehun.

Mereka memang saling membeberkan identitas asli masing-masing, katanya sih biar bisa saling mengenal lebih dekat, katanya.

Yah, kisah cinta mereka itu klise sekali, dan berjalan baik-baik saja. Untung teman-teman se-_roleplayer_-annya juga banyak yang menyukai _couple_ yang di dunia nyata dijuluki KyuToria itu.

* * *

Setelah dua bulan _couple_-an, Kyuhyun terlihat aneh, seperti sering menghindari dirinya dan menjadi jarang _online_ lagi. Apa Kyuhyun sudah tidak suka lagi padanya karena ia membosankan, ya?

Sehun uring-uringan sendiri.

Sampai Kyuhyun mengirimkan direct message padanya.

.

.

_**CKH_SJRP**_

_**Kita putus yuk**_

_**20:11 ◦ 23 Agt 12**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Lihat, lihat! Kyuhyun berkata begitu. Tidak berperikesehunan sekali!

Sehun bingung, gugup, dan tidak tau harus membalas apa pesan yang isinya seperti itu.

.

.

_**Reply to CKH_SJRP**_

_**Kenapa?**_

_**20:13 ◦ 23 Agt 12**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Pesan balasan Sehun tidak dibalas lagi oleh Kyuhyun. Ayolah! Sehun gugup dan sedih sekali. Seingatnya hubungan mereka baik-baik saja. Ya paling bertengkar kecil, sih. Tapi wajar menurut Sehun. Jika tidak ada ribut-ribut kecil tidak akan seru.

.

.

.

Sehun itu paling tidak bisa tidur di atas jam 9 malam. Karena pesan Sehun lama dibalas Kyuhyun, Sehun sampai ketiduran.

Bangun-bangun Sehun bukannya pergi ke kamar mandi, mencuci muka dan menyikat gigi seperti kegiatan rutinnya, ia malah buru-buru mencari _Iphone_ yang entah tertendang ke mana dan melihat layarnya, membaca _direct message_ balasan Kyuhyun.

Kalian tau?

Notifikasi pesannya banyak sekali!

.

.

_**CKH_SJRP**_

_**Gak tau, putus aja**_

_**23:30 ◦ 23 Agt 12**_

_**Gimana?**_

_**00:01 ◦ 24 Agt 12**_

_**Oy**_

_**00:03 ◦ 24 Agt 12**_

_**Udah tidur ya? Dasar kebo**_

_**01:01 ◦ 24 Agt 12**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sehun mendengus pelan. Lihat betapa menyebalkannya Kyuhyun! Sudah begitu masih mengatai Sehun kebo. Huh!

.

.

_**CKH_SJRP**_

_**Gue takut makin suka beneran sama lo**_

_**01:15 ◦ 24 Agt 12**_

_**Kita kan gak pernah ketemu. Lo juga mana suka beneran sama gue. Sorry ya**_

_**01:16 ◦ 24 Agt 12**_

_**Sorry udah suka sama lo. Makanya kita putus aja. Gue gak mau nyakitin lo**_

_**01:17 ◦ 24 Agt 12**_

_**Sleep well**_

_**01:19 ◦ 24 Agt 12**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Kyuhyun ini sudah tau lebih muda dari Victoria, tapi tetap saja dia tidak pernah mau jika disuruh memanggilnya _noona_, malah pake lo-gue.

Sehun yang baca sampe guling-guling di kasurnya, hampir mau jungkir balik kesenangan jika pintu kamar warna-warninya itu tidak dibuka oleh Ibunya.

"Ngapain kamu?"

"Heh? Engga, Bu. Sehun mau latihan jungkir balik buat pengambilan nilai olahraga. Hehehe."

"Oh. Ya ambil karpet sana! Latihan di lantai jangan di kasur, nanti jatuh mewek lagi. Ewh."

Biar itu Ibu kandung sendiri, Byun Baekhyun adalah Ibu terkejam yang Sehun tau. Ibu-ibu temannya yang lain baik-baik, ramah, dan pengertian, tidak seperti Ibunya yang tiap berbicara menyayat hati Sehun. Berlebihan.

"Ih, Ibu ini! Ya ya. Sana keluar! Sehun mau latihan tidak mau dilihat Ibu!"

Tapi Sehun ini 90% mirip Baekhyun dari segi sifat, cara berbicara, dan durhakanya, mungkin. Eh.

"Huh! Kamu sama Ibu begitu! Hati-hati jatuh, Hun."

"Eung!"

Dengan balasan yang super singkat padat dan jelas itu, Baekhyun menutup pintu yang ia sendiri bingung kenapa dicat seperti pelangi oleh anaknya.

'_**Unik sekali anakmu, Byun Baekhyun.**_', serunya dalam hati sambil mengelus dada pelan, tanda insaf.

.

.

.

Sehun di dalam yang teringat kembali pada Kyuhyun langsung mengetik balasan untuk kesayangannya, sampai-sampai baru menyadari balasannya _typo_.

.

.

_**Reply to CKH_SJRP**_

_**Gue juga sayang lo jangan putus plis plos**_

_**09:12 ◦ 24 Agt 12**_

_***plis ehehe**_

_**09:12 ◦ 24 Agt 12**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Lama.

Lama..

Lama…

Lama!

Sehun sampai gelisah.

Sehun sempat lari-lari keliling kamarnya, menggambar _doodle brand lipstick_ kesukaannya, memperbarui isi _planner_nya di bulan itu, bahkan Sehun sempat mandi, hal yang paling dihindari saat liburan.

Saat Sehun sibuk mencari-cari _quote_ yang menggambarkan kegalauannya di laptop, terdengar bunyi tring keras tanda notifikasi _Twitter_.

Sehun tergopoh-gopoh ke kasur sampai tersandung tali yang ia biasa gunakan untuk melompat tali, biasa cewek, bakar lemak. Untung saja Sehun terjatuh di kasur, jidatnya jadi baik-baik saja.

.

.

_**CKH_SJRP**_

_**Lo yakin kita pacaran rl? Gue gak siap ldr**_

_**11:45 ◦ 24 Agt 12**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

LDR? Benar juga. _Long Distance Relationship_, kepanjangan dari LDR. Sehun juga tidak sampai berpikiran bahwa dirinya akan memiliki pacar yang jauh dari jangkauannya. Nanti selingkuh gimana? Di sana ada cewek yang lebih cantik? Lebih seksi? Lebih dewasa? Jongin kan bisa saja berpaling. Ini sudah bukan tentang Kyuhyun lagi.

Tapi Sehun sudah terlanjur sayang Jongin.

Jongin mungkin cuek, bersikap menyebalkan, dan kadang seperti tidak peduli pada Sehun. Tapi Jongin itu menyenangkan. Ada hal yang membuat Sehun nyaman dengan Jongin, walau selama ini hanya ber_imagine_ saja.

Pacaran?

Engga?

Pacaran?

Engga?

Pacaran…

Engga?

Yang di atas itu suara hati Sehun, yang bingung harus menerima Jongin atau tidak.

Walau sebenarnya Jongin tidak menembaknya, sih.

* * *

**To be continue**

* * *

**A/N: **hai! pada tau rp kan? menurut kalian gimana? ini sebenernya pengalaman milk yang entah kenapa gemes pengen dituangin ke dalam bentuk tulisan dengan segala perubahan, yang sama cuma tanggal jadiannya aja. mwehehe. username kyuhyun di situ cuma ngarang, 100% deh serius, aslinya bukan itu soalnya hehehe. kalo ternyata username itu ada (tapi udah ngecek dan ngga ada kok), mohon maaf, cuma minjem, karna buntu juga mau ngasih username apaan, kepikiran buat ngasih aslinya tapi takut orangnya baca /.\ ini hanya sekelebat kenangan masa lalu suram milk yang akan di abadikan di cerita fiksi. adakah di sini pemain rp 2012? ayo berteman! nanti buat yang mau, yang mau aja, bakal milk pm username akun milk terima kasih selamat membaca dan mereview! maaf cuap-cuapnya kepanjangan wks


	2. Chapter 2

**Roleplayer**

**Chapter 2**

**Author: milkteamilk**

**Cast:**

\- Oh Sehun

\- Kim Jongin

\- Byun Baekhyun

\- Cho Kyuhyun and Victoria Song (mentioned)

**Pair: **KaiHun GS!Sehun

**Rated: **T

**Genre:** Romance, AU

**Length: **Two shots

**Warning: Switch gender, OOC, no EYD**

**Disc: Para cast sih boleh milik Tuhan YME dan orang tua masing-masing, tapi cerita murni ide milk ya. NO PLAGIARISM! DLDR! If you mind to read, please mind to review too thank you :)**

**-milkteamilk-**

* * *

Setelah bimbang dan menggigit _Iphone_nya gemas, Sehun memutuskan mengetik pesan balasan untuk Kyuhyun, atau mungkin Jongin.

.

.

_**Reply to CKH_SJRP**_

_**Terserah sih. Tapi gue sayang lo**_

_**16:00 ◦ 24 Agt 12**_

.

.

Sehun itu gengsian. Masa Sehun harus memohon-mohon pada Jongin agar tidak putus, atau malah Sehun harus menembak Jongin, gitu? _Hell no_! Sehun itu perempuan, harus menjaga harga dirinya.

Jadi Sehun mengetik balasan seperti itu.

Dan kalian tau? Sehun menyesal setengah mati.

Bagaimana jika Jongin lebih memilih untuk putus saja daripada berpacaran _real_ dengan Sehun?

Sehun gemas dan menggigit _Iphone_nya sekali lagi. Tuhan, tolong kuatkan Sehun!

Tiba-tiba _Iphone_ Sehun mengeluarkan bunyi tring keras (lagi).

.

.

_**CKH_SJRP**_

_**Gue juga sayang lo. Mau gak jadi cewek gue?**_

_**16:02 ◦ 24 Agt 12**_

.

.

Aiueo! Asdfghjkl! Jongin menembaknya! Eh serius?! Sehun ingin teriak! Sehun senang sekali huhuhu Ibu!

Sehun itu jika senang akan berlebihan, ya contohnya barusan itu. Jadi tolong maklumi saja.

Sehun sempat jingkrak-jingkrak di kasur. Tapi diam setelah diteriaki Ibunya dari luar, takut kasurnya roboh dan berakhir dengan Sehun yang tidur di lantai. Uh, tidak elit sekali.

.

.

_**Reply to CKH_SJRP**_

_**Bercanda ya?**_

_**16:05 ◦ 24 Agt 12**_

.

.

_**CKH_SJRP**_

_**Serius. Lo mau jadi cewek gue gak?**_

_**16:07 ◦ 24 Agt 12**_

.

.

_**Reply to CKH_SJRP**_

_**Mauu**_

_**16:08 ◦ 24 Agt 12**_

.

.

_**CKH_SJRP**_

_**Beneran?**_

_**16:09 ◦ 24 Agt 12**_

_**Saranghae hun :*3**_

_**16:09 ◦ 24 Agt 12**_

.

.

_**Reply to CKH_SJRP**_

_**Nado saranghae :***_

_**16:10 ◦ 24 Agt 12**_

* * *

**END**


End file.
